1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a towing device.
2. Prior Art
It is known to fit a ball mounted on a shank to a draw bar of a vehicle for forming a ball and socket coupling with a trailer or like but, when the vehicle is not in use as a towing vehicle, it is common to leave the ball and shank in place on the draw bar and this may result in an obscuring of a number plate which is an offence against the law.
Further, a towball and shank left in place will become dirty, grease applied thereto will deteriorate and the shank, which is provided with a thread to facilitate removal, may rust and make removal difficult or impossible.
It must also be pointed out that such towballs and shanks are rarely easy to remove and as towballs are available in different sizes to suit different purposes it is sometimes necessary that a particular towball be removed and replaced by another towball.